Bitter Revenge
by Mallory Midnight
Summary: Serena and Blair's seemingly boring exchange trip turns into a battle for the heart of the beautiful Cullen boy. Who will stand in their way? Oh, only Edward's rather annoyed girlfriend, Bella, who will do whatever it takes to keep Edward her own.


**The bits in bold are what Gossip Girl (whoever he/she may be) says, in case you were wondering. If you like then please review, as I will only write more if people like it. Enjoy and thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>"If one more fucking drop of rain falls on my head, I'll fucking scream," Blair Waldorf snapped, her face contorting into a scowl as she glanced up at the dark clouds. She had visited the Fekkai salon on Fifth Avenue especially for this goddamned trip but all it had done since her arrival in Forks was rain. Only now had the drizzle eased off but the sky was ominous and Blair wasn't happy.<p>

"Shh, Blair, they'll hear you!"

Serena van der Woodsen caught up to her friend as they and the rest of their Constance Billard classmates hurried along the sidewalk. Although Serena hated the weather as well, Blair wouldn't stop going on about it and a few residents glared at her as they walked past.

"Nice jeans," yelled a guy who was leaning out of the window of his truck. Blair glanced down at her faded skinnies and gasped. A splash of mud covered them from the hem to her thigh. Recoiling, Blair stopped abruptly and wailed at Serena.

"This is not my day!"

Serena tried to hide her smile. Although she was not an unkind person at heart, she found Blair's misfortune amusing as it was usually her, Serena, who had all the bad luck. Maybe this trip to some place in Arizona would bring on a change in her fortune. She doubted it.

The Constance Billard geography teacher who had accompanied the students was a dowdy, nutty older woman called Ms Chestnut. Blair and Serena loved Chestnut's mad outings to Central Park to search for trees that probably never existed because they could easily sneak off and visit Pablo's Coffee Shop without anyone knowing of their departure. Today, however, the teacher was under strict instructions to keep an eye on each and every one of her students until they were paired with their exchange families at Forks High School. All Chestnut had to do was spend a few hours assigning students to hosts before she was free to study the effect of this incessant rainfall on the local woodland.

"Girls! Girls! Can you see the school? It's over there!" Chestnut called, pointing in the distance to some nondescript concrete cuboid.

Blair pulled a face at Serena, who felt like slapping her moody friend. In the distance they spotted a small group of students waiting on the lawn to greet the guests. As they got closer, Blair realised that the school had chosen only their most attractive pupils.

Blair nudged Serena hard with her bony elbow. "Look at him, in the middle!" She hissed with excitement, positively drooling as she admired the show. Serena didn't need any prompting- her blue-eyed gaze was fixed firmly on the handsome boy who stood at the back of the gathering. Wait, he was more than handsome, he was practically good enough to eat.

**_Move over, Krispy Kremes, there's a new boy in town._**

Blair noticed that Serena hadn't responded and she grinned at her. "He's all mine, bitch."

"You wish, girlfriend!" Serena laughed, using her manicured hand to toss her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Let's face it, a boy that good is bound to be taken. Shit, he'd better not be gay!"

The pair giggled as they approached alongside their classmates. Chestnut was first to shake hands with the slightly stern-looking principal who stepped forward to study the girls. Blair self-consciously pulled at her jeans as she felt the woman's stony eyes wash over her. She wanted her teacher to get the introductions over and done with so she could properly acquaint herself with her new toy.

Serena knew what Blair was like when it came to guys- she would trample anyone in her way to get to them. Blair had her own boyfriend back in New York- Nate. She may have already stolen one of Serena's true loves, but she wasn't going to be second time lucky.

Chestnut clapped for the students to be silent, then gestured for the Forks High School principal to speak. Thanking her quietly, the stony-eyed woman spoke.

"Constance Billard, welcome to Forks High School," She announced with the same enthusiasm as an undertaker, "My name is Principal Haylock. You will all be spending one week with an eleventh grader- living, eating and attending classes with them in order to truly immerse yourself in our world. Being an all-girls school, understandably there is a shortage of female students with whom you can stay. Therefore, some of you will be paired with a male pupil who will show you around during the day, however at night there will be two Constance Billard girls per household. I assume you can choose your own friend within your class with whom you will spend the next week, however your teacher has already assigned you each a member of our junior year."

Serena and Blair shared a grin. They would obviously be paired- no matter how much Kati Farkas or Isabel Coates attempted to persuade them to buddy up with them. Blair decided that she would rather share a bed with snakes.

"I hope we don't get paired with her," Serena whispered, nodding towards a dark-haired girl with a sullen expression. She would occasionally glance across the group at the handsome stranger but her face didn't show any sort of emotion.

Chestnut was carrying a clipboard and had a pen tucked behind one ear. She reached Blair and Serena and consulted her ominous list. "Waldorf...Van der Woodsen...ah, yes. Ms Waldorf, you shall be staying with a Ms Bella Swan and her family. Ms Van der Woodsen, you have been paired with a Mr Edward Cullen, however you will be sleeping at Ms Swan's house with Blair. Is that understood?"

The two girls nodded meekly. Serena repeated the name of her exchange host, wondering if she'd been matched with the nerd with the awful acne. She turned to Blair and said, "Why did you ever sign us up for this trip?"

Blair was on the verge of replying, then stopped. She saw the boy and girl who Chestnut directed towards them and squealed, not caring who heard or saw her. "It's him! Serena, you lucky-"

Serena had turned around before Blair finished the sentence. She met the warm amber eyes of the stranger and he returned her smile.

It had only taken that smile for Serena to know that she was well and truly over Nate. Blair was welcome to him. Blair was welcome to any other guy in that land, for that matter. Apart from Edward Cullen.


End file.
